The proposes of the proposed cancer prevention courses are to stimulate interest in, and facilitate an increase in the knowledge of cancer prevention/detection by providing workshops conducted by nationally recognized nurse experts in this area for competitively selected nurse educators from developing countries. The broad, long-term objectives are to increase the number of nurses, internationally, prepared to engage in the prevention and early detection of cancer in developing countries, to expand the international cancer nursing network, and to have these nurses ultimately play a role in lowering the high cancer incidence rate among developing countries. The specific aim of the workshops is to provide and participatory experience in assessing risk factors and designing nursing interventions for the anatomical sites which have a high cancer incidence rate in developing countries: lung, liver, cervical, esophagus/stomach. It is anticipated that the nurse participants will incorporate the prevention/detection principles into their educational programs, design courses for both professional health care workers and the public, and influence governmental decisions regarding cancer prevention/detection activities. Course facility will conduct the workshops and interact with the participants through role-playing and discussion. Concurrent sessions will utilize lecture, audio visual aids, handouts, faculty demonstration and return demonstration. Both participants and faculty will evaluate the workshop in terms of achievement of the course objectives. In addition to the workshop evaluation a pre ad post test design which includes written questionnaires, demographics, knowledge and attitude tests and an activities form will be administered at three different time intervals.